Kardios: the Absol hunter
by Absolhunter251
Summary: Kardios lives a normal life until soon he is left alone once he saw his hometown burn. His happy life now remains a loss memory..all he wants to do is hunt...hunt for his life, meets new allies along the way. the Absol Hunt begins. based off my OC's.


-1**POKEMON: **

**Kardios The Absol Hunter**

**By: Absolhunter251**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the pokemon world…but do own my characters. This is my first time to ever WRITE a pokemon story ever, my last one didn't go so well, nor did FFVII: AH2 which never could be done unlike other peoples stories who are way more better than mine…Yeah, I'm only good for making everyone laugh more than care for some not so very good made OC's. But please enjoy this story…`-`…**

Chapter 1: seeing death before your eyes

A young blue hair boy, who seemed to be around 15-16, was roaming through his hometown of a peaceful place in Dark rig town where he lived with his mother and father who were both scientists that worked with pokemon habitats. The boy had, red eyes, medium length blue hair, black boots and wearied a small brown coat with black pants.

The boy's mother looked at him and smiled at him sweetly. "I'm glad your doing fine, Kardios." His mother said. Kardios smiled. "Yeah, you better believe it mom." He said giving her a friendly grin.

"Well, I think you better go out and play with your friend Michael, you are going to practice battle with him aren't you?" Asked his mother placing her hand on his shoulder. "Right mom, thanks." Kardios said before walking towards the door. "Also, I'm sure one day, I'll be the most famous pokemon master in the world." He said looking back at his mother's beautiful face.

"I'm sure it will come true one day, sweetie. Now, go along before Michael thinks it's just a fluke of not showing up." She said with a smile while handing him a special machine to take to the professor after he was done practicing with his friend. He quickly picked up his pace and rushed towards the door.

Kardios's father walked in and almost gotten hit. "Whoa, take it easy Son." His father said stopping him. "Sorry, dad, but it's almost going to be night and I promised my friend that I wouldn't be late. " Kardios said.

"Alright then, Kardios. But make sure to come back after you deliver the machine over to professor Mason. Got it?" Kardios's father told him.

"Okay, dad, I promise." Kardios said hugging his father before running over to his mother to give her a hug.

His mother smiled and hugged Kardios closer while stroking his hair. "Be careful, sweetie." She said sweetly letting her son go. "Okay, mom. Please be okay on your ancient discovery ok?" He said while showing a weak smile. "We will Kardios, we'll promise to come home before you arrive." Said His mother while smiling for the last time.

Kardios walked out the door heading off towards the field of dark rig town, all the way towards route 125.

-0-

Michael waited for his friend to show up, he sighed and turned towards his scooter. "Hey!" Kardios called while waving his hand running up towards Michael. "What took you so long Kardios?" Michael asked.

"Sorry, seeing both my mother and father work in the lab of my hometown is pretty awesome." Kardios explained.

"Cool, what do your parents do?" Michael asked.

"Well, my mother and father found something very rare…even maybe even more rarer than a Mewtwo or a Lugia."

"I don't think any new pokemon would stand against Lugia or maybe even more rarer than a Mewtwo." Michael said in a puzzled look.

"Well, exploring these ancient caves that I went with my dad, I think it's the biggest discovery yet in pokemon history." Kardios continued.

"Theses two Pokemon are the most rarest pokemon yet..."

Kardios showed a picture of two pokemon that were the controllers of time and space.

"…They are both the legendaries that maybe started time and space…Dialga and Palkia." Kardios said.

"Wow…two pokemon that was never seen, now that is a huge discovery." Michael said looking at the picture. "That's great, Kardios."

"I know, but I may not find them interesting now, since they might have been gone for a long time and maybe became dead like a Kabutops and Aerodactyl…but the pokemon I think that's like a legendary that I wish to see, is Absol." Kardios said.

"Absol aren't considered as a legendary pokemon." Michael pointed out.

"You didn't let me finish…" Kardios said. "Not just a normal one…but a special Absol that roams here near dark rig town." Kardios said looking up at the sunset before they knew it. It had become night. "The shiny black Absol." He finally said.

"I never heard of an Absol like that." Michael said.

"Yeah…This Absol is the most rarest pokemon out of this region." Kardios said with a slight gleam in his eyes.

"Well, look at the time…I guess I was all into your little new discovery that we forgot to battle." Michael said with a laugh.

"Oh! I forgot to give this special machine to professor Mason." Kardios said with a surprised expression.

"Well, I think you can deliver it to him tomorrow morning." Michael suggested. "Anyway…see you tomorrow then." He said with a wave and went off to go home.

Kardios turned back towards his hometown and headed back home. But then he stopped to try on the machine that his mother gave him to give to professor Mason. "This is cool." He said giving it a go as it glowed brightly.

Kardios focused on heading home only to find trouble.

DARK RIG TOWN:

Kardios arrived finally towards his town only to find it burning into flames by a nearby explosion near the lab where his parents both worked. He gasped seeing the flames roaring through town. "No!" He shouted and ran straight for the lab.

But Officer Jenny stopped him. "Hold it, young man." She said grabbing his arm with the snag machine. "You know it's dangerous to be coming around here!" Jenny told him. She gasped a bit seeing the machine on his arm. "Where did you get that? Are you sure your not working for any pokemon thieves?" She asked staring at him in the eye.

"Who cares about that! What the hell happened here!" Kardios said with a glare. "It looks like this lab exploded with something, but I really don't think anyone survived it." Jenny said. Kardios got out of Jenny's grip and turned towards the moon to only see a glimpse of two pokemon flying across the sky. He then turned around to face the hill top only to see the Black shiny fur coat Absol standing there staring at the whole burning town and jumped away towards the forest.

Kardios thought it was the Absol fault and cried with angry tears. "Graahhh!!! You'll pay!" He shouted and ran after the pokemon. Jenny saw Kardios run off with angry tears wanting to destroy the Absol for destroying his town.

-0-

Michael saw something that shocked him that his almost choked on his food. He coughed a bit. "Kardios's hometown was burned!" Michael said with shock. His younger sister Jovi didn't like that Dark rig town was burned.

"Jovi thinks wild pokemon god punished Kardios's family." She said sitting in front of the TV.

"_Could the Black Shiny Absol cause the fire?"_ Michael thought for a second.

Michael suddenly recognized Kardios on the screen, shouting to the heavens. "Graahhh!!! You'll pay!" Michael felt sorry for his friend while staring at the screen before it went off to a commercial break with a girl talking about rage candy bars.

"I hope Kardios is doing ok, big brother." Jovi said. "Yeah me too." Michael said looking at his little sister. He looked out the window of worry seeing his friend leave to chase the pokemon.

-0-

Kardios chased the Absol until he became exhausted from running too long. He saw the Absol leave even deeper into the forest. "I'll get you yet…one day, you'll be sorry." Kardios said while his eyes narrowed. He went into Pyrite Town and went down into The Under ground part of Pyrite and stayed there for a few months.

He didn't cared what had happened to everything he just waited until he met a new trainer name Seth and they had become friends after a long talk.

**-End of chapter 1-**

**A/N: well, that was interesting to say the least. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this fic…anyway, please leave a review.**


End file.
